


Escape Plan

by ywhiterain



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4611318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre and Relena are stuck at a boring party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Plan

"Heero isn't here," Relena said as Quatre sat down across from her.  
  
Quatre gave her a sympathetic look. "At least that means you're safe."  
  
"And you," Relena said.  
  
"Yes." Quatre sounded about as happy as she did with that. "But we should really act like adults and mingle. That's the purpose of this  _important_  even, after all."  
  
"Ditching this party, no matter how dull and ultimately pointless, would reflect badly on us both."   
  
Quatre leaned forward. His eyes were sparkling. "I've come up with ten escape plans since I sat down."  
  
Relena couldn't help but smile. "How quickly could you get us out of here?"


End file.
